poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin
Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth film by SuperKitaroShinX. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings), Piglet, (John Fiedler) Tigger, (Paul Winchell) Rabbit, (Ken Sansom) Eeyore, (Peter Cullen) Megaman, (Ian James Corlett) Roll, (Kathleen Barr) Rush, (Robyn Ross) Setsuna Meiou, (Susan Aceron) Danny, (Scott Bakula) Sawyer, (Jasmine Guy) Rocket J.Squirrel, (June Foray) Bullwinkle Moose, (Keith Scott) meet Hubie (voiced by Martin Short), a goofy but kind-hearted penguin, who is in love with the beautiful and kind Marina (Annie Golden). However, he lacks self-confidence and is bullied by the more impressive, but vain and cruel Drake (Tim Curry). Drake also wants Marina, but for purely vain reasons. After a run in with Drake, Hubie and Marina share a song under the moonlight and their feelings are confirmed for each other. Hubie, however, is luckless in finding a perfect pebble to propose to Marina with and wishes on a star to make his dream come true. An emerald falls from the sky next to Hubie. Ecstatic, Hubie rushes to find Marina when Drake tries to steal it and knocks him off the ice, and Hubie is swept away and nearly killed by a leopard seal. Hubie is picked up and caged by a ship, which is transporting penguins to a zoo. The unfortunate penguins & our heroes on the ship sing of the misery awaiting them. Hubie meets the streetwise Rocko (Jim Belushi), whose only wishes are to live in sunny climates and learn to fly. After seeing Drake warning Marina of the full moon where she must choose a mate in a dream/vision, Hubie decides to escape. Together, Hubie and Rocko flee, and while laying low in a beach, Hubie convinces Rocko to help him return to Antarctica. They have a short fight (because Hubie had angered Rocko by lying to him) and later run into a hungry and persistent leopard seal (second time for Hubie). They escape the seal, as Rocko had commented Hubie as "amazing", and both sing to the beginning of their friendship (although Rocko was in denial). Rocko teaches Hubie how to fight, and run in to their worst aquatic enemy; the orcas. When they tried reaching the home ice, Rocko tries to head-off the orcas while Hubie tries to approach the nearest iceberg, having to lose his pebble and Rocko in the process. After the chase, he must face his worst enemy, who has captured his love. Hubie gets knocked out, but gains confidence, and he stands and fights Drake once again. Hubie has the upper hand on the second go-round, and with a skillful kick, he sends Drake plummeting to his supposed demise. In surprise, Rocko reappears unharmed to Hubie and Marina, but not before Hubie proposes to Marina, who accepts. Before Hubie can introduce his friend to Marina, Drake reappears. He throws a large boulder, Marina on top of it, towards Hubie and Rocko, but it is Drake who meets his demise, by being crushed to death by the entire tower. Rocko saves the couple in danger, and finally gains his ability to fly. Rocko, having found Hubie's pebble, gives it back to him and it is presented to Marina, who loves it, but then states that she loves Hubie more. In the end, Rocko teaches Marina and Hubie's children to fly. Trivia *Danny, Sawyer, and Ttark guest star in this film. *This film features the first debut of Rocky and Bullwinkle. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films